wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marsholla Piff-Puff
Marsholla Piff-Puff is a new racer from the game Sugar Rush. She came with an extension pack to the game which included 9 new racers, and she always seen with her twin sister and best friend, Mallowna Piff-Puff . She is based on marshmallows and s'mores, her fans are wafer biscuits and she drives a kart called the "Motor Mallow 1". Bio "Marsholla may look cute and cuddly, and well... she is! Her sweet smile and big chocolatey eyes is enough to make your heart melt. She and her twin sister, Mallowna, are the sugar and spice of the racetrack, working together to reach the finish line!" Appearance Marsholla is a small girl with pinkish skin and big, chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is pink and it is sweeped to the left, and she wears a white marshmallow on a hairband made out of a marshmallow twist. She wears a pink t-shirt with a white heart on it, and a white jacket with pink streaks. Her skirt is a brown wafer biscuit and she wears pink leggings with white, marshmallow socks. Her shoes are s'mores which match her kart's body. She is usually seen in a cute pose or big sparkly eyes. She is always seen with Mallowna, who almost looks the same as her. Role in the game When the racers were added to the game, Marsholla was always seen with Mallowna and they were inseperable. They even raced together side by side. Marsholla acted very innocent around the racers but because her sister was quite mischevous and naughty, Marsholla often did what her sister did and this often led to her getting in trouble. This even included being mean to the original racers, but Marsholla often acted cute enough to get away with it. Marsholla is still seen with her sister everywhere they go and she is very kind to everyone, but often uses her charm to get what she wants. Kart Marsholla's kart, the "Motor mallow 1", is a giant s'more with Marshmallows for wheels. The front to wheels are coloured white while the rear wheels are coloured pink. The marshmallow in the kart's body is white and it has melted chocolate coming out the sides. The kart has a marshmallow twist for a spoiler and small chocolate straws for exhaust pipes. Her kart's design is the same as Mallowna's kart, only Mallowna's kart is coloured slightly different. It has good handling, average speed, and is good with items. Gallery Marsholla.jpeg|Marsholla next to the "Motor mallow 1" 2013-03-02 00.59.45.jpg|Very early designs of Marsholla and Mallowna IMG_0428.JPG|A comic featuring Marsholla and Mallowna Marsholla2.jpeg IMG_0392.JPG|Group photo of the 9 new racers added to Sugar Rush IMG 0508.JPG|Group photo of the 9 new racers genderbent. Marsholla's male name is 'Marshall' haliboot_icon_set_by_geovanni_eklipz-d67q7mo.gif|Icon set by Geovanni-Eklipz. Marsholla is 4th from right art_trade_for_mr_haliboot_by_vremyacontrol-d64spil.jpg|by VremyaControl hat_trade__art_trade__by_targetgirl-d6cpf8l.jpg|by TargetGirl these_two_are_game_jumping_by_asksweetstickeh-d6cp0t2.png|by AskSweetStickeh Tumblr mx1p00IAS31sqwhodo1 r1 500.jpg|Marsholla with Vinylica by Toffetia123 Picture466.jpg|by Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD KINDLE CAMERA 1375366577000.jpg|by Sugarrushfan2 Art Trade - Marsholla.png|by Wreck-itEve105 ImageGen.jpg|Marshmallows 250px-Smores-Microwave.jpg|S'more Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Females Category:Racers Category:Sweetie Rush Racers Category:Haliboot's characters